


Resolution Resolved

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: thedaughterofkings said: "A very last minute prompt for your mini fic extravaganza (but seasonally appropriate at least^^): Sterek and New Year's Resolutions?"





	Resolution Resolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

The knock on the bedroom door makes Stiles turn. Derek is standing in the doorway, backlit by the light of the hallway.

‘Is there a reason you’re standing in the dark?’ Derek asks as he approaches Stiles. When he’s right in front of him, Stiles can see that his eyebrows are raised and that his lips are quirked up in a fond smile, by the light of the moon.

‘I was just thinking,’ Stiles says. He shrugs, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and sits on the windowsill.

‘What about?’ Derek asks, stepping between Stiles’ legs, and placing his forearms on Stiles’ shoulders.

‘New Year’s resolutions. We only have 5 minutes left before this year’s over.’

Derek looks at the alarm clock on the night stand. ‘One minute, actually,’ he says. ‘You want to go downstairs to count down with everyone else?’

‘Let’s stay here,’ Stiles says, shaking his head. ‘Just you and me.’

‘Okay.’ Derek places a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. ‘So, what are those resolutions?’

‘Usual stuff. Take more risks, learn a new language.’ Stiles grins. ‘Exercise more.’

‘So you’ll be accompanying me on my morning runs from now on?’ Derek teases.

‘Ha!’ Stiles pokes him in the chest. ‘Didn’t say what _kind_ of exercise. I think I know a way to get all the exercise I need without ever leaving the bed.’

‘Do you now?’ Derek leans, until his lips are less than a breath away from Stiles’. ‘Do tell me about this type of exercise.’

Stiles slides his hands over Derek’s waist to his back, then down to his butt. ‘Well–‘

‘TEN!’

Stiles jumps at the sudden explosion of sound.

‘NINE!’

He stands up, but leaves his hands where they are. Leaning his forehead against Derek’s, he whispers, ‘Eight.’

They count down together, their smiles stretching wider with every second that brings them closer to the new year. A loud cheer goes up from the people downstairs after “ONE!”. Stiles is pretty sure he can hear the neighbours, so loud are they cheering. But he and Derek don’t cheer. They press their lips together in their first kiss of the year; but, in a way, it will also be a last kiss.

At least, Stiles hopes it will.

He pulls back and for a second he is stunned silent by the brightness of Derek’s smile, by the feeling of his beautiful, amazing boyfriend in his arms.

‘You know how one of my resolutions is to take more risks this year?’ he asks.

Derek nods and leans in to try for another kiss, but Stiles steps out of his embrace.

‘Well, I was thinking I’d start right now.’ Stiles tries to swallow down his nerves. His hand shakes when he reaches into his pocket.

‘Stiles?’ Derek asks, furrowing his brow in that cute little frown.

Stiles sinks down to one knee. He holds up the ring he’d asked his dad for almost a year ago. It’s his mom’s old ring. He had altered so it would suit and fit Derek, and it’s been tucked away at the bottom of an old gym bag ever since. Until tonight.

‘There’s a question I’ve been scare–‘

‘Yes.’

‘Dude, you gotta let me finish the speech!’ Stiles laughs, but his throat is closing up from tears and relief.

Derek drops to his knees. He grabs Stiles’ face and presses their lips together. ‘You can do your speech later,’ he says. He presses another kiss to Stiles’ lips. ‘Right now I just want to kiss my fiancé.’

‘Can I at least put the ring on you before you start kissing me again?’ Stiles asks.

‘Fine.’ Derek holds out his hand, and Stiles slides the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
